walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 187
Issue 187 is the one-hundred and eighty-seventh issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the first part of Volume 32: Rest In Peace. It was published on January 2, 2019. Plot At the Commonwealth, Governor Milton thanks the residents for gathering for her speech. She acknowledges that tensions in the community have been high, and says that she wanted to inform them of the latest news before it gut spun into something else. She then reveals that there was an attempt on her life, and that Rick Grimes saved her. She tells the Commonwealth that the would-be-assassin, Dwight, was a disturbed individual who didn't understand their way of life, and that, even though Dwight was a member of Rick's group, they are all still welcome in the Commonwealth. She then asks Rick to give a few words. Rick says that, while he knows things have been difficult, he will do his best to find a peaceful solution to the conflicts inside the Commonwealth. As Rick delivers his speech, Mercer scowls. At Alexandria, Siddiq arrives to see Magna. Magna is worried that she hasn't heard back from Rick yet, so she wants Siddiq to travel to the Commonwealth to check on him. Siddiq accepts the mission, so Magna instructs him to leave immediately and to stop by the Hilltop to recruit some more people for his mission. Mercer enters his apartment and finds Juanita packing. He is surprised that she is leaving, but Juanita says that things are getting ugly in the Commonwealth and that she doesn't do so well in those kinds of situations. When Mercer is unsatisfied with the answer, Juanita decides to elaborate and tells him to sit down. She explains that she's had a rough life before the apocalypse. Her father left when she was young and her mother later remarried. Her stepfather and stepbrother were cruel individuals that would punish Juanita by tying her up and locking her in a closet. They would also take turns beating her. Her mother didn't seem to care, and was just happy she wasn't alone anymore. Juanita says that she doesn't mind being alone. Because of these events, it was hard for Juanita to see other men as anything more than monsters, but that she saw Mercer as a hero after they killed all of the walkers together. She also tries to keep the darkness out of her by remaining cheerful. Nonetheless, she can't remain in the Commonwealth with the situation getting worse, as she's not "like her mom", and she'd rather be alone. At the Hilltop, Sophia is out on a date with Joshua. She tells him how she barely remembers her real mother and that Maggie has been her "mother" for most of her life. Joshua tells her how his family has lived on the road for two years. As the two enjoy their date, Carl observes them from a window with a smile. When Lydia asks him about why he is smiling, Carl reveals that it's Sophia. Lydia quickly gets jealous, but Carl explains that he's simply happy for his childhood friend, and claims that he could never have with her what he has with Lydia, since both he and Lydia have a darkness inside of them and they're both "monsters". Lydia is abashed to learn that Carl thinks she is a monster, and tearfully runs out the room and slams the door before Carl can explain himself. Mercer is killing roamers, when the last one is shot in the head by Laura. When he asks her what she wants, Laura notes that they are both pissed off at the same thing, so proposes that they put their frustrations to good use. Mercer seems interested in this idea. Michonne finds Rick sitting in a café. She apologizes for her actions and acknowledges that she made a mistake. Rick says that her apology isn't going to bring Dwight back. Michonne says that she created a bad situation, but tells Rick that he can't blame her for Dwight's actions. She reiterates that Dwight was a loose cannon, and that his death was inevitable. Rick finally accepts her apology and tells her that he came to the café to remind himself of what's at stake, and tells Michonne that, while he wants to change things, he doesn't want to screw up what they already have. Michonne agrees with him, and wants to work with him to change things for the better. Back at the Hilltop, Eduardo and another guard are talking when they notice a figure approaching and raise their spears, but lower them when they realize it's Siddiq. Maggie holds a meeting and informs those present that she's worried about Rick, and asks for volunteers to accompany Siddiq on his mission. Jesus and Aaron simultaneously agree, and Dante also volunteers himself. Maggie asks Siddiq if it's possible to observe the Commonwealth from a distance, and Siddiq confirms, informing her that the Commonwealth is a pretty open community. Maggie is glad to hear this, and tells those present to scout out the Commonwealth and check in if it looks good, but return immediately if they seem bad. As the survivors prepare to depart, Carl joins them, wanting to make sure his father is safe. Maggie tries to stop him, but Carl says she will have to tie him up if she wants to prevent him from leaving. Lydia comes to see them off and asks Carl if he is leaving. Before he leaves, Carl explains his earlier sentiment, and says that she gave him the courage to stop hiding his injury and be himself. With that, the two reconcile and embrace. As the Commonwealth soldiers are changing into their clothes and complaining about their day, Mercer asks if anyone had a good day. When no one answers, he notes that few of them can remember their last good day. Mercer says that, while the Commonwealth is certainly an improvement compared to anything they've had previously, he believes that it could be so much better. He observes that none of the soldiers enjoy risking their lives for the Governor, so invites them to overthrow the establishment and install new leaders. Mercer's speech is cut-off when Lance enters the locker room with an armed escort, cryptically telling Mercer that Governor Milton will be very disappointed in him. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Eugene Porter *Aaron *Paul Monroe *Eduardo *Brianna *Magna *Siddiq *Dante *Lydia *Laura *Juanita Sanchez *Joshua *Frost *Samuels *Lance Hornsby *Stephanie *Pamela Milton *George *Rufus *Matt *Elodie Hawthorne *Mercer *Jerome *Nancy *Hilltop residents *Commonwealth residents *Commonwealth soldiers Deaths *None Trivia * Last appearance of Joshua. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Frost. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Samuels. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Matt. (Unknown) *Last appearance of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. * This issue features the full face reveal of several characters, including Jerome, Rufus, Samuels, and Frost. Goofs/Errors *Michonne tells Rick that it wasn't too long ago that he was on the other side of Dwight's gun. This is false, as Dwight never pointed a firearm at Rick and only talked about doing so. The closest Dwight ever came to hurting Rick was during All Out War, when he shot him with a crossbow, though this was only to feign loyalty to Negan, as Dwight's bolt wasn't infected like the other Savior weapons. **It's possible that this was metaphorical, and not meant to be taken literally Category:Media and Merchandise